


Self Defense

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [11]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brotherhood, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Self Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Fluff - JT and Malcolm practice self defense moves together.
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Self Defense

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after my other two stories, Big Brother and Meeting the Family. However I think that it stands pretty well alone.

“You do know that I have like a million martial arts stored in my brain, right?”

“Yup. It doesn’t change the fact that we are going to work on your hand to hand combat skills. With how many people want to torture and or kill you, you need to make sure that your skills are sharp. Plus, I don’t mind having a sparring partner now and then. Dani doesn’t do it with me anymore because she found a gym she really likes and goes over there instead. Come on, we don’t want to miss our slot.”

Malcolm shrugged but followed JT into the gym where they had booked a few hours. JT glanced back to make sure that he was being followed and then went to the desk to check them in. Once he had directions to their mat, he led the way. Both he and Malcolm shed their shoes and socks and then made their way to the mat.

“Where do you want to start?”

JT thought for a moment and then answered. “Let’s start with holds. Back, front, strangle and then down on the ground. We’ll go through them on both sides. That should be a good starting place.”

Malcolm nodded and they began. JT first started with the back. Gripping Malcolm around his small waist tightly, although making sure that it wasn’t so tight that he would injure the younger man. Malcolm moved fast maneuvering himself out of the hold with ease. JT nodded and then offered some pointers. Then they carried on.

Each of their bodies moving in tandem. Working to hone the skills that could one day save their lives. The ones that would stop a killer with a knife, or something heavy, or even one that liked to strangle his victims. Halfway through they stopped to take a breather and Malcolm decided to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind for quite a while.

“Why did you actually bring me here to spar? You must have plenty of cop friends that you can come to the gym and spar with. You didn’t have to pick me. Why did you? I mean I know you think I’m family, but you can’t honestly think that we are well matched. Particularly considering how short I am.”

“I forget that you came from a small fucked up family. Malcolm, I treat you exactly like I treat all of my brothers. I tease you; I mess with you; I pick at you. That’s what brothers do. You are far from the exception. This is exactly the kind of thing that I do with them and now I do with you. You just don’t see it for what it is because you are the oldest in your family and you only have a little sister. Honestly, you’re lucky I take it easy on you. I could be pranking the hell out of you.”

“I hadn’t realized that that was the way it was.”

JT smirked at him from his position. “Well it is, and you are just going to have to deal with it. I had to deal with it, so you do too. And that is all there’s to it. Now, let’s get back to it. I want you to practice holds on me while I work on getting out of them.”

“But I’m so much smaller than you. How does that even help you?”

“Kid, almost everybody I meet is smaller than me. This is pretty par for the course for me. Not that you would know anything about that. With your low score in the height department.”

“Oh, real funny. Did you think up that one while low on oxygen? I know the air gets thin when you get that high up.”

“Oh, the pretty boy has got some teeth. Well come on, show me what you got.”

Malcolm wasn’t kidding when he said it wasn’t really fair. Despite that, he managed to get some good holds in. Managed a time or two to even hold on for more than a minute. He could barely do the strangleholds at all. They called a quits after the third time JT leaned forward and Malcolm’s feet were off the ground.

Once they had gone through all of that they still had a little time left. JT didn’t want to admit it, but he was dying to ask. Malcolm was there and he would know. Plus, they had some extra time and it would be a waste to just let it go.

“Alright, show me some of those martial arts moves you know. Gil said they were pretty cool and looked really useful. As your older brother, you are obligated to show them to me.”

“Really, that’s part of the brother rules? Didn’t know about that particular one.”

“Yup falls under ‘must show all cool things to the older brother’. I don’t make the rules, I just follow them. Now come on and show me.”

Malcolm chuckled lightly and then moved into position. “Alright but you have to pay close attention and remember it’s been quite a while since I did this.” He guided each of JT’s limbs with steady confidence. Going through a number of basic moves. Once he felt that JT had the run of it he had him go through a number of them. Then the two of them practiced them together.

It took much more energy and concentration than the other moves had. Requiring perfect form and good balance. That meant that when they were through with the moves the two of them were sweating heavily. That couldn’t curb JT’s enthusiasm though.

“That is beyond cool. I can’t wait to show off to Patrick and the others. They are going to want you to teach this to them too you know. Probably throw a huge fit about how it’s not fair and you’re playing favorites.”

Malcolm gave him a genuine smile. One of those soft ones that came around so rarely. “I am playing favorites though. My favorite will be whoever will do the most for me.”

JT grinned at him. “That’s it! That’s exactly how having brothers is. Now come on, let’s go get something to eat. I am absolutely starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it. I'm really loving all of the support I get.


End file.
